


The Touch of A Lover

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream and Wheeljack have some calm, sleepy, morning sex
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Touch of A Lover

Starscream woke up slowly, rays of sun resting on his exposed legs and wings. Beside him a warm body, quietly flipping the pages of an organic book. As soon as Starscream awoke, a warmth built in his belly, trickling down into his array. Eyes closed, limbs nearly lax, he let his knees fall apart and his panel snap open. One hand dipped between his thighs, his middle finger finding the rim of his valve in the folds, his pointer finger rubbing the exterior node. He hummed, his head lulling to one side. His body sank into the plush berth, feet tangling in the partly discarded blanket. His cheek squished against the pillow as he massaged his node, pinching it between two fingers. 

The organic book closed, placed carefully on the bedside table. A voice came to Starscream’s ear. 

“Do you want help with that.”

Starscream smiled, barely moving his head to brush his lips against the closed mask. The mask slipped away, a kiss planted lightly to the corner of Starscream’s mouth. 

“Mm-hm,” Starscream nodded, his eyes cracking open into slits. He received another kiss to the corner of his lip. 

“I’ll be gentle.”

“Please,” Starscream muttered, his voice barely audible.

Wheeljack placed his hand in the center of Starscream’s chest, and slowly roamed down to his array, not disturbing the hand already resting there. Wheeljack traced the seams of Starscream’s waist with his fingertip, nibbling at Starscream’s neck. 

Starscream removed his hand to make way for Wheeljack’s. 

Rough, thick digits, gently massaged the swollen node, one finger dipping to catch the warm folds. Wheeljack’s lips moved from Starscream’s neck, to his chest, his belly, before planting a gentle kiss just above the array. 

Starscream spread his legs, keeping his eyes closed as Wheeljack moved past his array, to the inside of his hip, his thigh. Claws brushed Wheeljack’s warm finial, hips angling up. 

Wheeljack smiled, kissing his way back to the array. His mouth closed tenderly over the exterior node, ticking it with just the tip of his tongue and the edge of his teeth. Starscream took in a small gasp, his hand curling around the finial beneath his palm. Wheeljack kept the closing thighs spread, and continued his work over the node, kissing it, licking it, occasionally giving it a soft nip. With the tip of his tongue he moved down, flicking through the folds, circling the outer rim of the valve. He poked the tip of his tongue just beyond the rim. Slowly, the valve was starting to relax, inviting penetration. 

Wheeljack lapped at the exterior node a few more times until Starscream shuddered into his first overload. When the gently high died down, Starscream relaxed back into the berth, his wings fluttering behind him. 

Wheeljack smiled at his work before resting his head on Starscream’s abdomen. 

“Hi,” Wheeljack mouthed. 

Starscream smiled at him, sliding one hand across the berth to capture the hand still holding his thigh. 

Wheeljack took a deep vent, sitting back on his knees. With his free hand he massaged the exterior node with his thumbs, gradually moving lower until the tip of his fingers slipped past the valve ring. 

Starscream went stiff. 

Then relaxed. 

Wheeljack eased his thumb into the valve, slowly moving in and out. When the opening seemed lax enough, he swapped his thumb for two fingers. Lubricant trickled down his palm, coating his hand in a thin shiny layer. 

Starscream’s smile widened to show teeth. Wheeljack leaned over him, looking Starscream in the eye while he pumped two fingers into the soft warm valve. 

Starscream stretched his arms above his head, eyes dim when they met his lover’s. He wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s head and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Wheeljack nipped at his bottom lip, moving from his lips, to the corner of his mouth, his cheek, across his jaw line. 

Wheeljack’s spike sprung from its housing. Starscream reached blindly between them, just brushing the head of the spike with his fingertips. Wheeljack returned his lips to his lovers. 

“I want you in me,” Starscream muttered against the kiss. 

Wheeljack backed up, took his spike in his lubricant soaked hand, and stroked until he was coated. Starscream wiggled his hips while Wheeljack lined up the tip of his spike with the valve. He popped in with one swift thrust, sinking in at a tantalizingly slow pace. 

Starscream let out a soft vent as the spike inched into him. Calipers gave way for the intruder, flexing against its girth. Wheeljack hilted himself, leaning down to take Starscream’s warm cheek in his hand. 

“Kiss me,” Starscream muttered through barely parted lips. 

Wheeljack obliged him, placing a gentle kiss upon his lonely lips. Wheeljack began to move his hips back. He left the tip of his spike to warm the entrance before steadily sinking back in. Starscream’s arms wrapped around his neck, a flat hand found the space between Wheeljack’s winglettes and massaged into the seams. 

Wheeljack moaned, dotting kisses over Starscream’s lips. 

Starscream smiled into the kisses, his wings shuddering behind him. He panted when he tried to speak. “I love when you fuck me like this,” he whispered, pulling them together until their chests touched. He bit his lip, eyes going dim. “I can feel- mph- everything.” he sighed. His eyes locked onto Wheeljack’s. “And when you cum inside me,” Starscream closed his eyes, his head falling back. “Ecstasy,” he panted. 

Wheeljack kissed the center of his neck, nibbling at the cables, maintaining his slow, gentle thrusts. A charge built through his system, plating clamped. He bowed his head to Starscream’s chest, hips bucking forward. 

Starscream flinched. 

“Sorry,” Wheeljack muttered. After a couple more thrusts his frame went rigid. His spike emptied transfluid into Starscream’s eager valve. 

“Fuck, yes,” Starscream sighed, closing his legs around Wheeljack’s hips. 

Wheeljack wrapped both arms around Starscream's waist and continued to thrust, angling his hips up to hit Starscream’s favorite spot. 

Starscream went stiff. He sighed into an overload. 

For a while they laid together, warm, sticky, and intertwined. When Starscream found the strength to move, he gave the top of Wheeljack’s head a kiss. 

Wheeljack stirred, lifting his head to accept another kiss to the corner of his lips. He cringed as he sat up, dislodging his spike with a soft pop. Starscream slid his hand down his body and found the transfluid dripping out of his valve. He brought the finger to his lips and licked the sticky tip clean. 

Wheeljack laid down beside him, one arm still slung over his middle. He kissed Starscream’s neck and shoulder. 

“What else do you have planned today?” 

Starscream hummed, rolling over so he could wrap his arms around Wheeljack. 

“Tired,” Starscream muttered, burying his head in the crook of Wheeljack’s neck. 

“You just got up.”

Starscream smirked. “Who says?”

Wheeljack smiled, pulling them flush together. Wrapped in Starscream’s warmth, he supposed they were fine where they were.


End file.
